Living With The Flea
by chuchiwan
Summary: Shizuo's apartments rent goes up and he finds he can't pay to live there on his own anymore. Celty helps and finds him a room mate... thing is, it's Izaya. How will the two of them survive living together in close courtiers? And just what 'too close' for Shizuo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ so this is my first Shizaya fanfic!**

**this idea came about simply like this; "What it be like if Shizuo and Izaya lived together?"**

**(rating will go up)**

**welp. i'll tell you how! **

**Living With The Flee**

"Hello Shizu-chan~ isn't this great?"

For starters…It sure as hell wasn't my idea. The rent on my apartment went up and I no longer could afford it by myself, and I wasn't going to ask for more money from Tom… he did too much already. "I don't know what I should do." Celty sat next to me on the park bench, the sun was drifting down and not many people were in the park to bug us. I waited as she typed then she held the phone up to me "[I could ask around and find you a room mate. That is, if you want one?]" a room mate? Me? Shizuo Heiwajima… I wasn't too sure if that was such a good idea but I nodded none the less, taking a drag from the cigarette I held between my fingers. "Thanks. Just make sure this person isn't irritating."

I regretted ever putting that woman in charge of such a thing as people I would get along with. I looked from the man I hated most in the world to Celty who was frantically making 'calm down' jesters. But how could I be calm? The Flea was sitting in my apartment! The only thing preventing me from throwing him out the window was that I would have to pay to replace it and being strapped for cash I decided to read Celty's text "[Calm down Shizuo! He needs a place to stay and he promised he wouldn't annoy you.]"

I scuffed, Izaya was rich, not only from his family, but I heard his informant job was well paying. there was no way in hell he needed a place to stay. Izaya sighed and leaned forward "You're probably why I would want to live in a dump like this… well, a particularly big group are out for my blood. They've broken into not only my penthouse but my parents house…. So I have to lay low for awhile." I rolled my eyes, he always got into this kind of shit, he must have been pretty desperate to come to me… sense we hate each other and all.

Celty titled her head and typed something really quick and showed it to Izaya who tensed then laughed "I'll try." what were they talking about? She then typed another message and this one she showed to me "[So will this work?]" I shook my head and sighed loudly, god I needed a smoke. "I don't know…I guess, as long as Izaya agrees to the fallowing house rules: Stay away from me, clean up your messes, pay rent on time and never start a fight with me inside… got it?" Izaya looked to be thinking it over before his sly smile returned "I'll agree to your rules, if I can change one part." I narrowed my eyes and rubbed my temples soothingly "Which one?" he laughed and point at himself "The 'stay away from Shizu-chan' one… I'll stay away from you mostly, but I'd like to suggest that we can eat meals together peacefully."

I raised an eyebrow, why on earth would I want to eat with my enemy? But I guess it wouldn't be that long so I nodded. "Fine." just as I said that Celty handed me a piece of paper she had been writing on and it had the list of rules was had just agreed on and the a line that said 'I _ agree to these house rules.' there were two lines of this, obviously one for me to sign and one for the flea, I took up the pen Celty held out for me and I signed my name and then handed it stiffly over to Izaya who's sly grin grew too wide to be trusted.

After signing the apartment rules, Celty and Izaya had left. Izaya said he would move his stuff in the next day (oh joy.) so I headed down to the first floor to notify my apartment manager who was working the front desk like usual, she was a plump older women who -despite my image- always greeted me cheerily. "Oh, Mr. Hewajima! Nice to see you~ what can I do for you?" I checked to make sure I still had smokes… because after I talked to her I was going to go have a smoke outside. "Hello, so… um. I'm having someone move with me tomorrow, that's fine right?"

She looked surprised then a wide smile broke out on her face "Oh, I _see_… of course it's fine! Was it one of the people who requested you're room number a while ago?" I nodded "Yeah, the guy with the girl jacket." she seemed all too happy by this news "Oh, okay. I'll have to have a talk with this fellow tomorrow, just to be friendly and all." she seemed to be acting a bit weird but I just nodded "Well, I'm going out for a smoke, see you later." she waved as I left the building.

I pulled out one of my cigarettes and lit it. I as running low, I better go get more soon, in fact, I should load up on them sense I'm going to be relying on them heavily to numb out Izaya's annoying behavior… the sky was getting dark and in the distances I could hear the sound of police sirens, I wished that I could've moved to the countryside, no chaos, no violent gangs trying to size me up… but there was something about this city that made me stay, I couldn't pin it at the time but it made me chuckle as I puffed out the smoke…

Why the hell did I make a packed with the devil?

**enjoyed? yes? no? tell me below!**

**(Wow. it rimed)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ another chappy~ i know right now there is nothing 'going on' in this story right now, but bare with me, basically the first two chapters are just...there. so you know why and stuff... **

**Living With The Flea**

I found myself smiling up at Shizu-chan's apartment building. It was a rather warm day, but not hot enough to force me to wear short sleeves of remove my precious jacket. "Dotachin~ be careful with my things~!" I had asked Dotachin to drop me off at Shizu-chan's building because, as you can imagine, walking from Shinjuku all the way to Ikebukuro lugging a heavy suit case behind you would be tiring. Dotachin rolled his eyes and handed me my suit case "Why do you insist on calling me…. Whatever. What are you up to with whole moving in with Shizuo?" just then, Erika poked her head out of the back doors of the van "Isn't it obvious?! Their taking their relationship to the next level!" I already knew about her weird perception on thing so it didn't faze me much, so I just smiled.

"Err…sorry about that…" I waved it off "Thanks again Dotachin~ bye bye!" he climbed in their van and started off. I turned back and smiled up at the building, this was going to be interesting, I could just feel the excitement bubbling up in my stomach as a walked inside. The elevators were to the immediate right, but before I could even head in that direction, the fat lady behind the counter called out to me "Excuse me, but sir, can you please come over here for a moment?" might as well… "Hm?" she seemed to be looking me over and if I was like most, I would've thought it was an awkward situation… "So… you're moving in with Hewajime, right?" I smiled… Shizu-chan's been talking about me? The thought of him gossiping with the old lady was quite amusing.

Her face looked stern but she was smiling as she lined over the counter a little "I'm still not too sure about you but… if you can make him not so lonely… I'll keep an open mind…." now that made me laugh. "I'll try my hardest." and with that I went back to the elevator and pushed the up button. As the elevator reached the fifth floor I double checked to make sure I had my switch blade on me… just in case.

The elevator doors slid open and I walked the short distance to the apartment and rapped on it three quick times. "Shizu-cha-" before I finished the door swung open and a grumpy looking Shizu-chan stood in front of me "If you finish saying what I know you were about to, you can turn your ass around and leave." I ignored him and stuck my tongue out playfully "You're no fun~" he looked about ready to start throwing things but quickly pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one "Shut the fuck up, scum." it sounded as though he wasn't in much of a good mood so I decided to lay off until I at least got inside.

"That room over there is yours for now." he called as he headed into the small living room and sat on the old couch. I headed into the room he had pointed out and closed the door behind me…and I laughed in my head as I begin to unpack my things. Was I really moving in with the beast of Ikebukuro? Even if I thought it would be somewhat interesting to see what happens, I reminded myself to stay on guard as he could choose kill me whenever he felt like it…. It was as if this situation was a time bomb and could explode at any moment.

**Next chapter some life will blow all the cob weds off this story~ look forward to it and remember : positive reviews motivate me to update faster~ 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ so sorry for the long break! i started too many fanfics at the same time so some are suffering while others are getting updated twice a week! oh god... i need to manage my updates better...**

**Living With The Flea**

I was exhausted to say the least. It had been a week sense I had made the stupidest mistake of my life, and all the rules -except the 'pay rent on time' one- had been broken. It had started with the first fucking rule!

"See you tomorrow, Tom." I waved goodbye as Tom got into the back seat of the black car and waved back. "See you tomorrow." the car pulled away from the curb and joined the other cars on the busy road. I turned away and stomped out my finished cigarette which automatically replace with a fresh one while I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't feel like going home because I knew the flea would probably be there, but I didn't want to leave him by himself there for longer than I needed to.

When I made it back to my apartment building I greeted the land lady behind the counter with a short wave before pushing the elevator button. I wondered briefly if Izaya would be out. Heh. One can only dream I guess. I put out yet another cigarette and popped a new one in as I opened the front door to my apartment. The front room was empty and I silently prayed that the flea would really be out. But then, as I rounded the corner into the kitchen a pair of hands sunk over my shoulders and I could feel someone leaning heavily on me "Shizu-chan, do you always let your guard down as soon as you enter your apartment? Or is it because you like it when I touch you~?"

I turned around and the demon tripped a little from lose of support before he regained his composer and stood lazily in front of me as I clamped down on my fresh cigarette trying my hardest not to get angry. "Izaya. I told you not to come near me!" he grabbed his chin and looked to the ceiling in thought "You did…" I clinched my fist at my sides to the point of my finger nails digging into my palms. Izaya looked back to me with that sly-ass smile "But messing with Shizu-chan is my favorite past time~ he's so easy to mess with."

That's it. I couldn't take it. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the floor. "Shut the fuck up, louse!" Izaya laughed (Though stiffly) as he suddenly whipped out his knife and slashed a shallow cut in the throat. I let go of his neck in favor of pinning his hands above his head "You broke the rules of my apartment!" Izaya's sly smile disapear for a second and I thought I had won, I thought that I wouldn't have to leave with him anymore but then his smile returned full force "So did you, Shizu-chan. You started the fight and now you have me pined under you as you touch me all over~"

Heat instantly took over my face at his innuendo and I quickly stood up "You are so weird…" I mumbled as I headed for the kitchen… why… was I so embarrass by his stupidity? I pulled out the first aid kit I kept under the sink and started cleaning my neck wound. "But you love me because I'm weird~" the flea came to my side and stared at my neck as I cleaned it "I hate you. You ruined my life." I sighed out tiredly and pulled out another cigarette and threw the finished one in the trash can.

I took off the wrapper of the bandage and put it on in the awkward silence. "look. I think it's best if you find somewhere else to squat, because no matter how hard I tried I will-" "Always despise me. As I despise you… but." I looked over at Izaya as I took off my sun glasses and loosened my tie. I was looking at me with his usual fake smile, trying to be cute or something… it wasn't working for me, when I didn't look impressed he dropped his head and grabbed onto my shirt sleeve "…Please…Shizu-chan?"

I looked down at him incredulously as he remain in place. But god… I just wanted to go to sleep at that point "Fine, fine! Do whatever the hell you like!" Izaya looked up bright as ever "Aww~ Shizu-chan love me after all~" he laughed then walk past me to his room leaving to wonder what the hell just happened?

And that was where I was at the moment, five days after the rule break and still alive, though I was sure the amount of ciggrest I was using per day was probably really dangerous to my health. It was the only way I was going to survive him.

"Shizu-chan~ dinner is ready!" he called in a grossly sweet voice that I thought I might be drowning in honey… as to tell you the truth… I hate honey. I shuffled into the kitchen and put out my cigarette in on of my ash trays. "I groaned as he placed a plate of Otoro in front of me. "Izaya…We've had Otoro for dinner every night sense you started cooking." he looked up to me with narrowed eyes "And?" there was no getting through to him so I just glared a crossed the table at him as we ate the Otoro.

"Shizu-chan is upset~?" he asked when he finally noticed my glare "Yes! I'm getting burnt out on eating the same thing every night!" Izaya looked shocked "How can you get 'burnt out' on Otoro!? I've been eating it everyday sense I got my own place." I stared at him blandly before getting up and going to the fridge "How the heck does someone that eats fatty tuna everyday stay anorexic?" I found a half eaten sandwich and sticky rice, so I went with both… I could make a sticky rice sandwich…? Would that even remotely be eatable? Guess I'd find out.

I felt a pair of arms sink over my shoulders and a thin chest weigh me down, but I didn't shove him off immediately because I was busy spreading the rice on the bread. "I can't believe Shizu-chan would reject the delicious Otoro I made for whatever that dog shit is!? I'm wounded." sighed and slapped one of his arms off me "Shut up! I'm going to make my own food from now on!" I added a layer of oyster sauce and closed it up. Now was the big test, I took a big bit and nearly chocked, the sandwich wasn't so bad… but the rice was older than I thought and so it was really chunky and gross. Izaya laughed and turned back to the table "While that was entertaining~ but if you don't mind I'll be going to bed." I glared at him until he disappeared into the guest room.

"Damn him.." I mumbled and cleaned up the table but stopped abruptly when I noticed my untouched plate of Otoro… I was still hungry after all… I grabbed a piece from the plate and stuffed it down as I took dishes to the sink… hm… guess the flea is pretty good at cooking… whatever…. It's not like a care.

**FuFuFuFu~ do you like it so far? leaving a review helps me to push them out faster! Ps. sorry for any spelling mistakes... i didn't spell check at all...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY! i totally forgot about this story! and...I'M SO SORRY! this chapter is hella short!**

"Shizu-chan, welcome home~" I called as I pushed send on the email to shiki and looked up from my spot on the couch to see a very pissed Shizu-chan slam the front door closed behind him and make his way to is bedroom without so much as a hello. How rude, I guess I should go investigate. I closed my lap top and went over to Shizu-chan's room. Hmm? He locked it…well that was an easy fix. With a bobby-pen from my pocket I made quick work of the lousy lock and opened the door. Shizu-chan was turned away, busying himself in picking out a new white button down… my eyes traveled along the muscles of his back, how they flexed as stretched… my breath hitched in my throat… wha…what had I been thinking? This was Shizu-chan the protozoan, the beast of Ikebukuro… I hate him.

I was snapped out of my crazed thoughts when Shizu-chan yelled "What the hell, flea?! I locked the door for a reason!" he was now facing me with his white button up on but not buttoned. Why I had to forcefully pull my eyes from his chest was beyond me "I was just concerned, my wittle beast didn't even say hello when he came home~" I smiled as he grew angrier so I advanced farther into the room, testing my boundaries "Who're you calling a 'your beast'?" he was practically steaming, but I pressed on… "You of course~" without thinking, I let my eyes wonder back down to his chest littered with scares from my switch blade

"Stop looking me over like that and get the fuck out of here!" I titled my head to the side, deciding to play dumb "'looking you over like' what?" his face grew red and I knew I caught him. I rolled my eyes and started back to the door "Please, Shizu-chan. I was admiring my handy work, not you~" what I didn't exspect (but probably should have) was Shizu-chan picking up one of the shoes lying on the ground and throwing it right into the back of my head. "It's your damn fault! If you weren't such a freak to begin with I wouldn't have ever thought that!"

The back of my head ached and I rubbed it lightly as I turned around with an evil smirk plastered on my face "Tonight for dinner, we're having Otoro~" he groaned as I closed the door behind me. That will teach that protozoan bastard.

**Sorry again about the shortness, i will make sure to make the next chapter longer~**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm a bad person...i've been updating all my other stories...and yet it took me a million years to get around to updating this one.. i'm really sorry for the wait...i hope you likey~**

I hated Izaya with and unhealthy amount of passion.

"What…the hell did you do?" the flea and I stood in pitch black darkness…I was regretting letting him stay up after I had already turned in…now….I have no fucking idea how, but Izaya had blew up the power breaker "It's not so bad~ you sleeping anyways." true…I could have slept through the whole incident…if I hadn't been woken yet another weirder than fuck Izaya-awakenings…honestly, who wakes someone up by throwing themselves full force into a sleeping person? I had threw him off as I shook awake violently "What the hell, flea!?" he pouted…actually pout, pushing his bottom lip out and puffing up his cheeks like a fucking little kid…but…I had to admit he did look really cute like th- whoa whoa WHOA. I was half asleep…yeah…that's it. "The breaker blew up! My computer needs to be charged!" "Wha?! What did you do!?" I got up and went out into the living room, the flea in toe…

And that's where we were now. "Mmm…nothing~" The flea plopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh and pulled his computer into his lap, banging on the keys in frustration. I scoffed and went for the small closet…I think I still had some candles somewhere in there "Banging on the keys won't charge it, so stop acting like an idiot." I heard him click his tongue and mumbled something incoherent- ah! There the candles were…wait…why was I getting them out? I could just go to bed and tomorrow night the breaker would be fix by then…'but Izaya…' a small voice whimpered in the back of my mind and I gritted my teeth together as I tried to mentally stomp it out…but ya know what? That voice was a slippery little shit, after sighing loudly I put all the candles back except one.

"Oi! Flea!" the room was dark, sure…but the city lights outside the window made the darkness a few shades brighter. Just enough so that I could see he had been looking out the window, but turned his head back in my direction when I called. I tossed the candle over to him and he caught it even in the dark…then I turned and headed to bed…hoping that he wouldn't burn down the apartment…as I drifted off to sleep again the image of Izaya looking out the window hunted me…why had he looked so…somber? but I was too damn tired to really care.

As I thought, when I came home from work the next evening the breaker was all fixed up. I had talked to the land lady a little and she said someone had thrown an ax at it "Did any of the security cameras catch them? "Yes…it was two men with matching striped hoods on…they escaped in an unmarked van." a gang…I had seen groups of them every once in a while…but they were more underground shady shit than I liked to know….but why had they attack my apartment build- I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone was tailing me before they dug a knife into my back…were they trying to piss me off? I spun around, ready to kill that bastard…but all I saw was a pair of feet disappear behind the corner. "You little shit!" I ran after them, I was way too fucking pissed off to worry about the pain and blood. I caught up to them when they stood in front of the elevator waiting…pifft…if I was a wimp that wanted run away after stabbing someone I would've taken the fucking stairs. I grabbed him by his stupid striped hoodie and punched him straight in the face. He stumbled back, almost falling on his ass, but he corrected himself and pulled another knife out.

"What're you gonna do? Huh? Stab me again?" he just stood there in a fighting stance. I smirked…but I didn't find this amusing…I wondered why he wasn't making another move…why was he staring so blankly? And that's when I felt another knife dig into my back…so…two em eh? I grabbed him from his head and pulled him over my head, banging him hard into the floor "What the fuck do you want!?" the one standing picked up his friend and started to drag him away…I wasn't letting them go that easily but a strangled cry of pain from behind me turned my attention. There…there was a third one with a knife in his hand as he fell to his knees I saw Izaya standing there…switch blade covered in blood and his red eyes…murderous to say the least…he looked about ready to finish the gang member off but he kicked him hard in the gut in stead then leaned down with smile "Tell your boss I'm not scared to kill every single one of his monkey boys." and with that he stood…kicked the man one more time before looking at me blankly "Come on…" what…the fuck. When I didn't move he huffed and walked off…but…had the flea…help me? The thought of it was ridiculous and I blew it off as his blood crazed desire

The apartment was quiet, deathly silent. The flea was in his room and he hadn't come out sense. I took the first knife out of my back sitting in the kitchen and I almost gagged from the pain "You should go to Shinra's." I looked over to see Izaya wearing an adorably baggy shirt that almost looked like a dress…why did my brain feel like mush all of the sudden? I reached for him but he swatted my hands away as he leaned in with a smile on his face "The knives have poison on their barbs…every time you try to pull them out the more poison you let into your blood stream." I just tried at him…or should I say…them. He laughed and pulled out his phone out and I swear…it was like everything was moving way too fast. "Shinra, Shizu-chan got stabbed!" he wasn't concerned at all…he was laughing like it was the funniest fucking thing every.

"Flea…" I grabbed the corner of his shirt and he looked down at me with that stupid grin…but I was more focus on staying conscious.. "He's fine~ he's just a bit pouty because the knives were poison." I pulled as hard as I could on his shirt trying to tell him to shut the fuck up, he stumbled a little and he fell in my lap for a half a second before he pushed his way back up, using my face to push himself up…okay…ow…he laughed into the phone and gave me a smile…but it was the devils smile…"You better get here quick Shinra, I think I might kill him in a few seconds…alright~ see you soon!" he hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket before he turned back to me…maybe it was just the poison but…Izaya's face was red.

"Ah! He's waking up!" hm? Was that Shinra? I opened my eyes slowly but groaned and closed them again, man…I felt like I had a hang over…the brightness of my bedroom made me see stars even with my eyelids closed tight "What the fuck…" I groaned but stopped when I heard laughter…oh right…Shinra's here "How are you feeling?" he asked and I forced my eyes open…Shinra was the only one in the room, he was sitting on a chair from the kitchen watching me with a small smile "I feel like I got hit by a car…again." he didn't laugh as he stood and came over to me "Can you try sitting up?" I was a little sore…but I really wasn't that bad… I sat up with ease and that's when Shinra laughed…"What's so funny about me sitting up?" he patted me on the back (painfully so) and started to the door but not before turning to me "Izaya is upset…" why was Izaya being upset hilarious?….actually…it kind of is. But he continued "He was asking you a whole bunch of questions when you were over the moon delusional and…well…you kind of called him a beautiful girl…have fun with that!" he laughed some more before opened the door and closed it behind him.

Izaya? A beautiful girl? Hell fucking no. was he really upset about that? Or was he just pretending to be? "Guess I'll find out…but it's not like I really care if he's upset with me…" "Do you always think out loud when you think your by yourself, Shizu-chan?" I almost fell out of bed when I noticed the flea standing right next to me "W-How the hell did you get in here!?" he pointed to the door with a big grin and I glared…so he was going to be a smartass ? We'll see about that. "When." "When Shinra left…" his face dropped into fake sadness and he put his bottom lip out "I was right there…am I that invisible to you?" I hit him and got up…only to find I was in nothing but my boxers…I gritted my teeth "Izaya…who took all my clothes off?" "Me of course!" ignoring the pain in my back I knocked him down to the ground and when I had managed to pin him to the floor I felt a surge of dominance but as I looked down at Izaya…he wore just as much smugness on his face that I did "Did you enjoy pinning me down like that?" well yeah…wait… I glared down at him "Your such a freak…a dirty little flea." he shrugged and and stuck his cute little tongue out- no. just no. - and winked "But you know you like it~" that's it. I got off of him and walked out of the room…I had a hard time not going back in there and punching his face in when I heard him call "Shizu-chan~ don't run off in the middle of foreplay!"

Like I said before…I hated Izaya with an unhealthy amount of passion.

**passion is right... kind of a weird chapter... but what is this? is Shizuo starting to see Izaya in a new way? or maybe he's just going insane...and did Izaya somberly out the window? or is there a chance the rating is going up? sorry...i'm like, crazy fucking crazy right now...hope you liked this chapter...i'm trying my hardest on making them longer! please look forward to the next chapter! ;D (and reviews are nice...030)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~ sorry for the wait but i'm trying!**

The day was bright and sunny…I watched my people from the living room window. They were like pigs at a slaughter house, fat and sweaty and ready to be killed for their delicious flesh…but I wasn't sure about the last part…I hadn't tasted it yet simply because then I would need to taste every kind until I was satisfied. I kept away from all physical contact with my people…I loved them all equally I couldn't just choose one of two…

"God damnit! Why the fuck is it so hot?" I didn't look away from the window but I smiled…now, Shizu-chan was a different classification…he was a horrible beast- a monster… and seeing him stripping his clothes off his slick with seat body in the reflection of the window had me take in a sharp breath. What was wrong with me? I seen his bare chest before…why now did I notice so much more? I hated it. It had been a week sense the attack, I had instantly knew I wouldn't be going out at all now…Shizu-chan was almost like a bodyguard for me now. Unknowingly his very presence was deterring them to attack, but it wasn't like I was sitting around, I was on the verge of finding the striped gangs leader and when I did I would kill him and then everything would go back to normal.

I must have ate something bad- I suspect Shizu-chan's horrible attempt at a traditional Japanese breakfast - my stomach turned as I turned away from the window and saw that my unlikely roommate was laid out on the couch fanning himself and I bit my lip…was it…lust? No…something different… I wondered over to him and leaned on the couch arm and he regarded me warily "Stop being fucking weird…I know it's hard for someone as weird as you but…" I rolled my eyes and smiled innocently "So rude, Shizu-chsn!" I poked his arm and grow disgusting sticky sweat stuck to my finger "Eww~!" he snorted "What did you expect? I've been in the sun all day, idiot!" I wiped my hand on the couch and stood up straight again. I came back with a dry towel and he eyed it suspiciously and I threw it at him "Do you need help drying yourself off Shizu-chan~?" it was just teasing…but he seemed to be thinking it over and I had to bit my lip again…my chest jumping up into my throat… but I knew Shizu-chan, he hated me!

Finally he stared drying himself off and I pretend pouted to hide my relief…it was stupid…I was twelve passes ahead of Shizu-chan in every this…why now was he catching me off guard? I went to my temporary room, locking the door and staring at the wall angrily, what now? What was the plan? I was going to stay away from him…and as soon as I was back my penthouse I would feel better…being too close to your enemy drives you mad I presume… with strategy set I got out my lab top and worked on finding my target.

I did not come out of my room until I was sure the beast was sleeping. I was so close to finding the leader of the gang…it was now down to three buildings and I was willing to risk a trip outside that apartment to figure which it was. But again…my senses were off and a hand grabbed hold of my wrist I pulled out my switch blade and pointed it to the interloper's throat. The grip on my wrist tightened as the beast snarled "Where the hell do you think you're going flea?" this was annoying. I sighed dramatically as I lowered my blade and glared at him "It's none of your business go back to be-" now he was gripping both of my wrist painfully tight "Don't give me that shit… it's dangerous for you, remember?" was he…worried? I felt like throwing up…the beast of Ikebukuro was showing me human weakness? "Don't pretend to care, Shizu-chan…it doesn't suit you." he seemed to realize what he was doing and he loosened his hold on me… he turned away and walked back to his room, almost breaking the door as he slammed the door…

It had nothing to do with me. I rubbed my wrist and went out the door…I didn't need him…I hated him after all. With that reassuring thought I left the apartment into the night.

**Short...i know...-_-... but soon...very soon! i will update with a longer chapter again!**

**reviews are nice~3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~ Oi! i JUST figured out Drarara have a second season!... like... when did that happen? haven't watched it yet so none of the new characters will appear in this story. And i'm so sorry for the long pauses between chapters but i'll try to start updating once a week again... or maybe every two weeks... anyway! new chapter!**

Why had I let him stay with me..

What the hell? My nails dug into my palms deeper. Why was I pissed? first of all it was too hot, secondly some guy was ballsy enough to throw his hot coffee in my face that morning thinking that that would stop me from chasing after him and getting the money he owed Tom back… and lastly, Izaya was being more annoying than normal. I had tried to stop him from being an idiot, so what? It wasn't as if I was doing it for his sake! I only tried to stop him so I wouldn't have to be bothered by it later… but why the fuck would I be bothered by it? I groaned and took another drag from my cigarette and blew it out into the street. 'pretend to care' yeah right. I wouldn't even do that! He hadn't been home when I woke up that morning… b-but I didn't care! I was glad to have the place to myself for the first time in a month… had it really been that long?

"Something worrying you?" I stiffened. Of course Tom had noticed how spaced out I was. The cross walk light turned green and the group of people including us made our way across the road as I sighed "Sorry Tom… Some annoying stuff." we made it to the other side and started walking left towards the next money pick up of the day "You don't have to tell me… but does it have to do with Izaya?" "No. not in the slightest." I hadn't told Tom that the flea had been living with me, how did he know that's what I was thinking about? Again, why was even thinking about him in the first place?

"Tom?" "Hm?" eh… how would I ask this? "I have this… cat… It, um… broke it's leg, so I'm letting it stay at my place until it get's better-" "But doesn't your apartment building have a strict rule against pets?" "Yeah but Celty practically forced it on me. Last night it tried to sneak out even though It'd probably hurt itself so I tired to stop it but it hissed at me and it hasn't come back since then." wow… explaining the flea as a cat was pretty easy… probably because they were both evil shits that liked to cut people. I took another drag from the cigarette as we turned the corner and Tom chuckled "I never pictured you having a soft spot for a cat." I choked and started coughing "I do _**not**_ have a 'soft spot' for that fucking flea-" shit "-line." Tom gave me a weird look and I hope to god that smile that crept onto his face was because of me choking.

"It's for the best. You could get in serious trouble if one of your neighbors rats you out. Plus, it isn't like it belongs to you." we walked in silence for a moment before he looked up at me "…Are you actually… worried if he's okay?" he sounded shocked and I felt my face heat up "N-no… I hope it rots in hell! forget I said anything." he laughed "Sorry, I know I really shouldn't be laughing it's just… I never thought you were chasing after him for that reason." well this was embarrassing, Tom had cracked the code obviously… but at least I knew Tom wouldn't go around telling people that the flea was living with me… and that I was basically comparing him to a cat. I apologized in my head to all the cats in the world for comparing Izaya to them.

"What do you mean 'that reason'? I chase after him because he's an annoying louse who goes around polluting Ikebukuro with his smell!" I was getting worked just thinking about him "Sorry Tom… I didn't mean to yell." he waved it away and started down an alley way, a group of guys were laughing it up towards the back… one of them was probably our guy. "I don't think I'm really in the position to tell you what you feel." the group fell silent as we approached and Tom waved "Good afternoon… I've come to collect-" one of them pushed a group member of his into me and took off running the other way… It really wasn't turning out to be the best of days for me…

I groaned as I dropped my keys while trying to unlock my front door. "You gotta be kidding me right now." I bent over to snatch them up and after sluggishly unlocking the door I went inside… had my apartment always been that quiet? I guess I had just become numb to the annoying 'Welcome home, Shizu-chan~!' and now that it had stopped I was thrown off. Don't get me wrong, I was glad it was gone! It's not the reason my chest felt tight, that was because I was hungry. I went into my room and changed out of my sweat and coffee covered clothes and put on another set from Kasuka, leaving out the bow tie and vest. so I wouldn't die of a heatstroke I unbuttoned the top two button as I made my way to the kitchen for something- anything to eat.

After eating some instant slop I laid out on the couch. "What I feel huh…" what did I feel when I chased after the flea… blinding white rage… a small voice whispered 'and exhilarated by it' so? 'it means you_ like_ chasing him' never. I chased him because he- 'because he what? Lied to get you locked up? Awe but don't you remember? You loved the thought of tracking him down after you got out because you couldn't wait to see him aga-' I sat up abruptly and smashed my fist as hard as I could into my face. Ow. My sunglasses split in half and fell into my lap and I gritted my teeth, I tasted blood. "You stupid son of bitch. Shut Up!"

Suddenly there was clapping to the right of me and of course, it was the last person I wanted to see at that particular moment… or any moment for that matter. 'that's a lie' I said shut the fuck up! "Dose Shizu-chan hear voices in his head~?" I glared and stood up… damn, I guess I should have thought it through before punching myself in the face, I think I gave myself a concussion. Awe shit, the blood from my forehead and nose was getting on the hardwood floors! I moved passed the flea into the kitchen and stood over the sink. This was so irritating… and then I barfed… yep. Defiantly a concussion. The flea trailed in after me watching from a distance "Do you often punch yourself Shizu-chan~? Some would call that self loath~" I flipped him off and turned the water on, washing away the blood and vomit before turning it off and standing there trying to not pass out, especially with Izaya in the room.

"I'm going to Shinra's, don't… don't do stuff to my stuff." I started to the door… but somehow I ended up looking at the floor. Fffuuucckk… don't pass out! Somewhere behind the ringing in my ears I managed to hear Izaya sigh dramatically "I guess I'll be making another house call… you're going to pay for it this time Shizu-chan since it wasn't my fault this time." and that's about when I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of someone talking softly… it kinda made me even more tired. I cracked one eye open… it was Izaya sitting in the chair by next to my bed with his legs drawn up and arms folded on top, his eyes were barely open and his head nodded as he mumbled… in my brain dead state I thought it was… cute… it was cute, wasn't it? It was like looking at different person, he wasn't wearing that mask of 'I'm a god' he was just… human… crazy, right? Now I knew that this person was still a demon… a murderer… and yet… and yet I wanted to- his head shot up as his bobbing head dipped especially deep and the spell was broken. I watched as he poured the concrete mask back on top of his momentary flustered expression and smirked down at me "My my Shizu-chan~! That's kinda creepy, watching people sleep~" "I could say the same to you, Louse."

There was something in the air between us… I could feel it but couldn't pin a name to it. He stood up with a dismissive chuckle and wave of his hand "Me watching you sleep is for work. Did you know Shizu-chan mumbles in in his sleep about all sorts of interesting things~?" ah, so annoying. I sat up but everything started spinning, was the flea coming closer or farther away? I'm guessing closer considering he pushed down on my chest so I was laying down again "Shinra says you need to stay in bed for a few days." I shoved his hand away and sat up again "I don't have time to rest for something so stupid!" he pushed me back down with both hands and laughed "Shizu-chan, if you don't listen to what Shinra said, you'll probably die!" there was no real sympathy in his fake cute voice. Damnit my eyes were going out of focus again. "Shizu-chan… your heart is racing." I pushed him away and closed my eyes… was it really? I.. I couldn't really tell with all my senses disoriented. "Get out of my room, freak." "Awe~ is that my new nick-name~? should I start calling you Shizu-pu?" "IZAYA!" "Now now, Shizu-chan~ I can't let you be the one that gets to kill you. so rest up~!" and with that he left…

I wonder if maybe Celty had set me up.

**Shizuo talks to his thoughts sometimes... next chapter will be Izaya's point of view of that same day so look forward to it! **

**reviews are always nice and see you soon~ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello~ a month I know... I have no excuse, I was just being lazy... Sorry! Anywho~ this chapter is Izaya's point of view for the last chapter

Hope you likey!

Maybe I was sick.

With a long sigh I lifted my foot up off the man on the floor of the warehouse and took out my phone. "2:00P.M already, huh? I wonder what'sfor dinner tonight..." He groaned and weakly reached for one of the guns his dead buddies dropped but I lazily stepped on his arm preventing him from grabbing it, he screamed drawing a snort of laughter from me "You can still reach for a gun with your arm barely attached to you? Very impressive~"

"Fuck... You, Orihara!" Humans... Are so amusing. I kicked the gun out of reach and crouched down to his level "Sorry, you're not my type~" I grabbed hold of his chin and smiled widely at the sweat speeding down his brow "Now, where is Mr. Boss-man~?" A wetness hit my left cheek and it took me a second to realize he had spit on me. "I won't sale out! Just you wait. The Strips will kill your ass before the week is over!" I laughed and titled his chin higher a sliced his neck... Oh, he was dead but he had caught me in a particular bad mood and slicing his corps' neck over over until only his spin remained attaching his head to his body was the perfect way to let loose some built up rage.

The roof of the warehouse was rippling with heat but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. Blood head gotten on my jacket again... I guess I would need to clean it again. I sat on the ledge and looked over the huge boiling pit that was Ikebukuro, but I couldn't seem to smile at the thought of my people boiling... I didn't understand. Why on earth did Shizu-chan plague my mind? I buried my palms in my eye. Maybe if I cut them out I wouldn't have to watch the night before replay behind them over and over. With a humorless chuckle I pushed my bangs away not wincing when I remembered I had blood on my hands but because my face was growing warm for some reason "Shizu-chan... Did you poison me~?"

It had been a dead end. The leader of The Strips was a slippery guy. I had the medical kit that was almost all the way out of bandages but I managed to wrap up the gash on my hip from one of the three fights I had gotten into the night before, it seems none of the Strips hideouts host their leader but they certainly were a trigger-happy group and blades like the ones they had stabbed Shizu-chan with were present as well. I really didn't understand myself at that moment. Staring up at the ceiling away from my research on the computer... And yet... I remembered the feel of his hands gripping my wrist, yelling at me to stay... It bothered me... Didn't it? Why was my chest hurting so bad? I guess I knew the answer but... It was stupid. I-

The sound of muffled yelling could be heard through the door of the room I was staying in and then the sound of the front door flying open. Ah, it would seem the monster had returned to his den. Taking a deep breath in I recovered my confidence and made my way out of the room and moved To where I heard his voice... Was he talking to himself? Now that's a new level of Shizu-chan I hadn't seen. unconsciously I was getting excited to see this new side of the monster at this point I wanted to kill for putting weird thoughts in my head. He was laid out on the couch again but he obviously wasn't there mentally, just one look at his foggy gold eyes and I knew even from my spot by the wall separating the kitchen from the living room.

He sat up suddenly and I ripped my eyes away from his exposed collarbone, waiting for him to yell at me but he didn't instead he punched himself in the face, splitting his glasses and I'm sure everyone on that floor of the apartment building could hear the crunch of bone. My heart was raising. As an information broker you tend to find a certain thrill in learning something new about someone.

"You stupid son of a bitch. Shut up!" This was precious, I had categorized him as temperamental, mentally retarded, a chain smoker, interloper, and of course... A beast, I had never thought I would get the chance to file him as insane. I starting clapping, slow and condescending. He looked over and my, wasn't he a sight for sore eyes... Blood gushing from his nose and forehead was comical accompanied by a conflicted expression, first anger then confusion before irritated and disorient took over. "Does Shizu-chan hear voices in his head~?" His eyes sharpened a bit but remained mostly cloudy as he wobbly stood up.

I watched as he hurried past me into the kitchen. Might as while follow him... He was in the middle of puking when I walked in. Disgusting. He must have a concussion, I should call Shinra so- so what? I wasn't going to let 'that thing' get in the way of who I was. I'm Izaya Orihara and I don't care what happens to a monster who likes hurting itself. "Do you often punch yourself, Shizu-chan~? Some would call that self loath~" I received his middle finger in reply and a smile curled up my lips again. That's right, this person may look like one of my dear humans, may sometimes act like one... But he would always be a monster.

The water was turned on and then turned off, I watched him curiously when I noticed his head teetering to the side. On the verge of passing out from punching himself, huh~? "I'm going to Shinra's, don't... Don't do stuff to my stuff." He started to the door and I rolled my eyes, before I could stop myself I reached out and grabbed hold of his arm which I'm guessing was the trigger from his legs to give out. There he laid, face down in a decent sized puddle of blood. On any other occasion I would have been thrilled... But this unnecessary weight I now carried over my head was particularly annoying, like some kind of allergic reaction... Itchy red bumps that only got worst the more you scratched. I bit my lip before sighing loudly "I guess I'll be making another house call… you're going to pay for it this time Shizu-chan since it wasn't my fault this time."

"Hell-o again, Izaya!" I stepped aside to let him in "You seem rather happy for someone who just arrived at the house of a man laying unconscious in a pool of his own blood." He whined making his way into the living room "I'm happy because Celty told me she has a surprise waiting for me when I get back~! And I'm pretty sure that was Celty for 'let's have se...' Eh? Izaya you look a little pale." He had temporarily calmed down and was looking up at me from his spot beside Shizu-chan who he had flipped over. His face was scrunched up and blood was now dried all over. He wouldn't be happy when he woke up and saw the blood stains on one of the shirts his brother had given him. "I know I don't get much sun, you don't have to tease me Shinra~"

"Are you... Feeling alright?" No. I wanted to stab my eyes out and maybe do the same to my heart if it didn't stop clenching every time I looked over at Shizu-chan. But I couldn't tell him that, he was smart enough to know what I meant. Instead, I plopped down on the nearby couch and crossed my legs "I'm not the one you came to check and see is alright." He turned back to Shizu-chan and started to clean the cut on his forehead "Awe c'mon Izaya! Aren't we still friends?" "I don't believe a friend would complain about me behind my back." There he looked over with a guilty smile and laugh "Er... Did you bug my apartment again? Friends wouldn't do that!" That made me smile as I turned away from him to look out the window "Well that settles it then, we aren't friends after all." There was a pause before he laughed loudly "Yeah right, you wouldn't have anyone if you didn't have me!" I frowned at his bright smile "That's a bit harsh." With a shrug he went back to work on Shizu-chan "well, it's the truth so- Man, this is kind of depressing! Why on earth would he do this to himself?"

"I believe Shizu-chan is insane now~ he was talking to himself." He laughed "I always knew one day you'd be too much for him and then he'd pop!" I did this to him, huh? I looked back over when I heard Shinra stand up and he came over to me "Listen, I know I haven't really hung out with you... You've changed so much... But right now... You look in pain." I stared up at him for a moment before chuckling and looking back out the window "I don't need your sympathy." "Alright, how about a suggestion?" He held out his hand to me "Two actually... First off. You should tell him."

There was no way he could have known, no signs that I had given off besides that I looked pale and in pain... Was that the average look for human experiencing what I was? "What's with that look? You look horrified." He was still holding his hand out and for a second I was tempted to smack it away but I looked back up to his face that seemed to be a little nervous, the thought of me pulling out my blade for his overly familiarity probably running through his mind.

"And the second suggestion?" "W-what?... Oh! You should help me carry him to his bed again." Of course. Seemingly wise one moment and the next a bumbling idiot. Something's never change. I grabbed hold of his hand and let him pulled me up.

Shinra had gone home hours ago leaving me to watch after the sleeping monster... He had opened his eyes at one point and yelled about it being too bright before going unconscious again. And so there I sat with my legs drawn up on the seat of the chair I had taken from the kitchen and put along side of the bed. I ignored the sensible part of my brain telling me to get back to work... I have no idea why I would put off work to stare at him sleeping -something I honestly found unlike me, disturbingly so - but I did.

"He...do that..." I dazedly looked over to his face... What time was it? Well into the night I supposed or maybe I was tired from staying out all night. Either way I managed to notice Shizu-chan's lips were faintly moving though I could barely hear what he was saying. "My my, Shizu-chan just keeps on surprising me today~" I got up and stood over him. If only he could look so angle-like when he was awake. With his eyebrows not constantly drawn together one could appreciate how pretty his face was... I frowned at the thought but couldn't really deny that it was true before pushing that whole mess to the side so I could listen intently to what he was going to say. "... kusu...kei.." Awakusu-kei? Oh and what lovely information did he have about them? I knew it was nothing I didn't already know but it was always nice to know just who knows what about what and where.

I leaned in further waiting for him to speak again but when he did I couldn't hear whatever it was that he said because my ears were filled with the sound of my heart pumping out of control at the unexpected heat of his breath against my neck. I stood up abruptly and plopped back down in the chair, reposissioning my knees tucked into my chest and I stared at his sleeping face, really stared as hard as I could before turning my burning face away. I should leave. I should really leave... But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to get up. I blame it on exhaustion.

Had I managed to fall asleep? I must have because next thing I know I'm almost falling out of my chair but I managed to right myself just in time. He was awake now, most likely witness to my potential fall to the floor, I'm sure he would have loved to see me fall but it would seem you can't please everyone and pleasing myself was by far more important. "My my Shizu-chan~! That's kinda creepy, watching people sleep~" his blank face scrunched up into a look of irritation and annoyance "I could say the same to you, Louse." Ah. There was that... What a smart little monster~

There was suddenly something thick making it's way into the air between us, uncomfortable... A sense that he knew exactly what I was thinking... That, of course, was impossible even for a monster but that thought didn't bring me much of anything in the area of feeling secure... I needed to leave and this time I would actually follow through. I stood up chuckling while I bated my hand dismissively "Me watching you sleep is for work. Did you know Shizu-chan mumbles in his sleep about all sorts of interesting things~?" It was true that it did interest me but I wouldn't let him in on just how little I had learned from it... Better to leave him in a state of panic, unsure if one of his secrets had slipped, than to let him realize how off it was of me to sit and wait by his bedside like I cared about him. But he had to go and be an idiot, didn't he? He sat up quickly, too quickly it would seem by the way his tan skin paled considerably.

With yet another sigh that day I went back to the head of the bed and pushed him back down "Shinra says you need to stay in bed for a few days." That sounded too domestic for my liking. He smacked my hand away and sat up again "I don't have time to rest for something so stupid!" Yes, it was very stupid that he had punched himself but I had a feeling he was referring to the concussion as being stupid. This time I pushed him back down with both hands laughing at his dazed face as I did so "Shizu-chan, if you don't listen to what Shinra said, you'll probably die!" Of course I didn't forget to flash a big grin along with the message. My hands still on his chest I felt his heartbeat picking up... Was he angry? But the face he wore now looked dazed and confused. "Shizu-chan… your heart is racing." And so was mine, apparently... I could do something really bad now, he was weak and disoriented I could easily deny that I ever did it and that it was just a dream.

Luckily, he pushed me away before I acted on my temptation, though disappointment settled hollow in my stomach. If only there was a way to make your heart stop beating without killing yourself. He closed his eyes and I thought he had just passed out again but then his voice rung out in a groggy sort of way "Get out of my room, freak." "Awe~ is that my new nick-name~? should I start calling you Shizu-pu?" "IZAYA!" He hadn't opened his eyes but his voice had held almost the right amount of energy to be normal but that was probably all his energy in that final shout "Now now, Shizu-chan~ I can't let you be the one that gets to kill you. so rest up~!" I turned and left the room and made my way back to my room where my computer laid open on the bed in sleep mode. Time to get back to work... Work. Why did that thought suddenly not satisfy me?

I was defiantly sick...

Oh hohoho~ he's sick alright... LOVESICK... Sorry, I had to... It would seem Izaya has found out the source of his sudden attraction to Shizuo but is in a sort of 'I'm disgusting for loving him, a monster.' Stage what shall happen from here? Both fighting against their growing attraction to one another may turn out to be a lot harder than it seems.

Reviews are lovely and I hope you return to read chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

A month and one day... I'm horrible at updates... But hey! This chapter is a good one!

The ceiling wasn't white like I had thought it was, it was actually more of a cream colour... I hated that I knew that, why did I know that? Oh yeah... The concussion had forced me to stay in bed for a day and a half which meant I had spent more time staring up at the ceiling than I ever would want to. On top of that, Izaya was the WORST person to depend on taking care of you. The flea had decided it was ridiculous for me to demand him to give me something besides otoro and otoro sushi. I could live without eating it every again honestly.

So, because I had said that, he decided to make me over cooked rice sandwiches with ouster sauce... I did it one time! One time in front of the flea and now he's saying some shit like 'But isn't this what monsters like to eat?' Just to make me pissed off. I wouldn't let him treat me like that, with every sandwich he brought to me I refused to eat them... He better not have been wasting all my food on those! Or maybe he was just bringing in the same one every time... I wouldn't put it past him.

But it was over...well, not yet. Shinra said he was going to come over and make sure I really had recovered before I was allowed to get up. I looked over to the door as Izaya walked in with a plate... If it was that damn sandwich again I'm gonna smash it in that fucking louse's face! What I wasn't expecting was shitty freezer burn egg rolls... Sure they were shitty freezer burn egg rolls, but they were at least edible.

He sat it down on my bedside dresser with a dramatic sigh "Shinra will get mad at me if he finds out you haven't ate anything..." He seemed... Weird... Weirder than normal making me suspicious of the plate beside me. "What did you do to them." I watched him warily as he turned to me fully with a fake pout "Can't I just do something nice for my Shizu-chan~?" This was annoying... Without over thinking it too much I shoved one of the egg rolls in my mouth "You're hiding something." I stated through the food in my mouth. He didn't waver but his eyes were visibly growing colder, though his voice was getting sweeter.

"I'm not hiding anything from Shizu-chan, I just know more than Shizu-chan does~" the crunch of the egg roll rap between my teeth was deafening in the silence that followed... He stood out of place in the middle of room, purposefully bored expression as he waited- waited for what? Was there something he expected me to say? What the fuck?"

"I'm not a mind-reader... Spit it out." He looked over to me and for a second I saw him faultier, I saw that in his eyes were fear and hatred... But like always, he blocked it up with a devilish smirk as he crouched down by the bed "What on earth are you talking about~?" Like I may or may not have said before, my head was mush... So I didn't think about what I was doing... Okay?

I grabbed hold of his wrist and flung him onto the bed beside me, pinning him down. Pain throbbed in the back if my skull but I didn't care, this dip shit needed to hear what I had to say about his huge attitude problem. "Listen here you piece a shit. I'm tired of this fake act! Just because you act all sly to everyone else doesn't mean I want to see it. It's annoying- why can't you just be whatever you really are under that maggot act?"

We didn't move, and I started to realize just how personal that had sounded. Shit. The Flea was going to get the wrong idea... He laughed tightly "What are you talking about, Shizu-chan? If this was just an act, why would I let you out of all people see the real me? I hate you. Don't you remember?" My head hurt... But I saw a gap in his mask and I went for it "Because! You're stupid." His smile dropped as I started to lean in...wait. Was I about to do what I think? No! Anybody but the flea!

"Shizuo..." It was a warning to back the fuck up but I couldn't. I wasn't looking down at the ass I usually chased around... A pale blush over his cheeks and a hesitant look in his red eyes that flickered to the side... I can't believe I'm about to say this but... He was beautiful. Somehow he had managed to pull one of his knives out and he stabbed it into the hand that was holding down that arm. Too late, our lips touched, he started to struggle but at the same time I felt him move his lips against mine... I gave up. Who cares if its the flea? He wanted this just as much as I did... That was really weird to think about... Let's just focus on the kiss, alright?

I let go of his arm in place of holding his face-skin so soft-and his arms rapped around my neck, pulling on my hair. God, he was amazing. Turing to the side to get more... funny, he tasted like otoro but I liked it. We pulledaway and just stared... Guilt and dread filled the pit of my stomach... We aren't suppose to- I really fucked up, didn't I? He looked to be thinking the same thing as he started to pull his arms away. And as if to make the situation worse, the door came flying open as Shinra made his grand entrance into the obviously tension filled room "Good eve-WHOA! I was not expecting to see that this soon!"

I got up off him, gave him one last glance before turning to Shinra "What are you going on about? Aren't you suppose to be giving me a check up?" He's a good guy... But sometime he really can't read the mood. He sat down his bag on the corner of the bed and I noticed Izaya trying his best to leave "I'm just happy you two finally are getting along-" "Shinra, stop." "Eh? Izaya where are you going? You don't have to get all embarrassed, I've walked into way more erotic scenes befo- "SHUT UP!" Shinra and Izaya both looked at me and when I saw his burning red face, his red eyes dug into mine saying very clearly 'I hate you.' Before he turned away and left.

"Sheesh, what's gotten into you two?" I was pissed, really fucking pissed... At myself. But I wasn't going to punch myself again so I went with next best thing. I flipped the bed with a roar and kicked a hole through my nightstand, it flew across the room and hit the wall... and then I burying my head in my hands with a groaned... I felt like dog shit on the bottom of a shoe... Why? Why did I kiss him? I wasn't gay, was I? No no no no!

Shinra rested a hand on my shoulder, probably starting to understand what just happened. "Hey Shizuo... Do you like Izaya?" I groaned before straightening up and turning to him "I need a smoke." And with that I hurried out of the apartment, ignoring his call of "But what about your hand!? It's bleeding all over the place!" I leaned against the wall of the apartment building and watched in a sort of daze as the people walked by... The cigarette slowing burning out with only two or three drags from it... How could I lov- like someone I hate so much? Damn evil spirit in the sky, why did you curse me like this?

I wonder... How different things would have been if I hadn't gone out for that smoke... If I hadn't looked over at that exact moment and saw the striped hooded guy jumping into that up marked van... If I hadn't heard the strangled gasp of Izaya.

Fuck that. I stomped over to the van and heard a man groan in pain before the back door was kicked open and Izaya hopped out switchblade in hand and a creepy grin... But it fell when he saw me and he crossed his arms "Shizu-chan... I hate you. get over whatever weird synthetic human feelings you have for me..." He turned to run but then fell over. I bent down beside him, clearly he was in pain but I didn't give a fuck, I flick him on the forehead "Don't tell me what to fucking do... And I don't have feelings for you... What just happened was from all the tension. That's it!" He chuckle and managed to sit up "Is that so? On a more important note; I've been poisoned... Would you mind caring me up the stairs? I mean, if you can manage not getting a hard on~"

Maybe if I wouldn't have gone out for that smoke... He would've died... I wasn't liking this striped gang very much anymore.

They kissed! Shizuo at least accepts his feelings for Izaya unlike the latter... Will they finally get together? And will Izaya find the leader of the stripes before he gets killed?

Reviews are nice! I will try to update faster w


	10. Chapter 10

A lot of shit happens in this chapter~ the next chapter will either be the last or second to last... Please enjoy!

Things were odd. I didn't like it at all. Shizu-chan had kissed me, and I had kissed him back. Defiantly not the sort of thing you and the person you hate most should be doing. Now the apartment wasn't as safe as it had been before, and Shizu-chan's thoughts practically stained the air with a horrible smell. He avoided me, but didn't leave me alone. He yelled at me, but stopped himself. I was tired of it.

I had kept to myself in my temporary room as to ovoid his awkward behavior, leaving its confines when I needed to use the bathroom and when he had left for work. Speaking of which, I had just located the leader of The Striped gang. Huh, it was so simple that it unsatisfied me; using one of the phones I had stolen from a higher ranking gang member, I found that the last person he had called was under the name 'Boss' in his contacts. How careless can you be as to make it so obvious who... Ah, was this a set up? Hmm, were they even smart enough for that level of forward planning? They had managed to get me in their van... Of course, My head had been to full of the kiss that had just happened that I hadn't focus on protecting myself.

And there I was again. Losing focus on that thought. Maybe it was better if I stayed at Shinra's... But he had mentioned that his father was staying over that week... Never mind all that. I would be done with this whole mess in less than a week, so I might as well put up with Shizu-chan until then, I flipped the phone over and over in my hand and concentrated my thoughts again. Were they smart enough to rig this phone to take me into a trap? Well, the man I had stollen this phone from had been in the process of buying a whore to shag in some alleyway. And a wad of cash showed obviously out of his back pocket... Why had been in broad daylight to begin with...

A chuckle escaped me and I rubbed my face in my hand "Aha, you almost had me there." I ripped the screen of the phone off and laughed at the poorly hidden listening device. "Bribing that man with such a large amount of money to walk around dressed like one of your men just so you could get me to steal this phone? You must've had something really fun waiting for me, huh~?" The phone started ringing and I put the screen back on so I could answer "Hello~! You must be Mr. Bossman." "Listen here, you piece of shit. I have one of my guys ready to fire on my command to blow your boyfriend's brains out if you don't do exactly what I say."

"'Boyfriend'? Are you sure your information is up to date on that? Because I'm pretty sure I've never had one of those~" "Cut the crap." Disgusting terminology, but I ignored it with a long sigh. I knew he was talking about Shizuo... But what did I care? "By all means, blow his brains out. Splatter the ground with his blood, dance in it if you want. Just make sure to send me a recording of it all." He was silent for a moment, only the sound of a bird chirping in the background. I knew it. He wasn't as prepared to call for the kill as he had wanted to seem "Now, where may it be we can have a little-" but before I could continue, I heard him say "Shoot him." And he hung up.

Oh... They shot Shizu-chan in the head. Of course, that could have also been a bluff... I sat there for a minute before holding the phone up to my mouth "Oh, boo hoo~ whatever shall I do~?" Then I threw it against the wall harshly... Should I call him? See if he really is dead? Why did I have to care? It was just so annoying and tiresome. That's it. The bird... I made my way to the door but hesitated. It really wasn't the safest to go for a stroll. Then again, nor was it the safest to stay in that apartment without its owner there. I might as well head out.

I knew where to find him and it became plainly obvious I was right when a familiar person was there waiting. "I've been waiting for you." I nodded and he stood from his sitting spot in front of the cafe, the caged bird inside singing sorrowfully. The whore he a bought earlier that week hung off his arm, and I didn't have to look to know that there were some of his buddies slowly closing in behind me. "You must be the new boss... I never suspected you to be as careless as to let me pick-pocket you... But that was your plan all along."

The whore lunged at me with a knife but I easily dodged and elbowed her in the back of the neck "And to come with all your thugs and whore before the sun even sets. You really are and idiot, aren't you~?" People in the area started to run away as someone saw one of the men behind me uncover his gun and they screamed "Gun!" Ah, it would seem I brought a switch blade to a gun fight... "This is for getting our former boss killed!" Hm... That had mostly been Shiki, but okay. I was about to jump through the man to my lefts legs and try to get them to accidentally shoot him instead, but everything seemed to stop as everyone in a one mile radius heard the dreadfully familiar yell.

"IIIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA!" He was alive... And he was angry at me. At least that hadn't stopped. The very thought of Shizuo being 'sweet' was uncomfortable. The boss guy cursed loudly "I thought you guys killed that bastard!" They weren't paying attention, as they were much too busy being plowed through on Shizu-chan's way to me. And what did he have planned for me? Was it that crossing sign? No, he picked up one of the gang members and threw them at me but I dodged, the gang leader started shooting, killing his own men until the body had landed on top of him. Well well well, this was sure an interesting turn of events.

"Why the hell are you such an asshole!?" Hm? Oh yeah, Shizu-chan was trying to kill me... I wonder what he was going on about. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan~?" He roared and charged me with his fist, I dodged again with a laugh and went to cut him when he suddenly coughed and blood poured out. I stopped running from him, from the corner of my eye a saw the leader reaching for his gun. But before I could throw one my switch blades at him, he had managed to pick it up. Oh well, it's not as though the angle he was shooting was aiming for any vital organs. What I had not planned for was Shizuo stepping in the way of the bullet.

What... What a bastard! Why the hell- calm down. He glared down at my shocked face "Who the hell do you think are? Flea! 'Dance in his blood'!?" How had he... Ah, he got shot, chased after the shooter who told him what I had said... A grin spread across my face and before I could stop myself, I kissed him. When had I stopped hating that jumpy feeling in my stomach? I didn't even care that the sound of an empty gun clicking was still going on. I pulled away and he stared at me surprised "Hold that thought Shizu-chan~" I skipped over to the leader who was struggling to get out from underneath the body. He was too late. I dug my blade into his chest before turning back to a very disturbed looking Shizuo "Who the hell was that?" "It doesn't matter. We need to get you to Shinra's before the police show up."

"Izaya?" I threw one of his hands over my shoulder "Hm?" "Stay with me." That was certainly weird to hear, I laughed "Awe~ Shizu-chan's getting all gushy on me, ew~!" He groaned in pain "Shut the fuck up."

Shinra opened the door with a bright grin that slowly dropped with his shoulders as he took in the sight of us. "Shizuo got hurt again? Maybe you should just stay away from Izaya for while- no offense, Izaya!" Shizuo stood almost straight and huffed, annoyed. "Just take the fucking bullets out." Shinra stepped aside with a pout and we made our way inside "Is your daddy still here~?" He shook his head "Nope! 'Said he had something to do today... Oh, and Izaya?" "What?" He smiled stupidly as he pulled his rubber gloves up his hand "You made out after he got shot, didn't you?" Right. Shizuo's blood was on my lips... Metallic and strangely erotic. He shivered and handed me over a wet rag as he dragged Shizuo down the hall "P-please, don't look like you're enjoying it that much."

It didn't take very long for Shinra to remove the three bullets and patch up the holes... But it was long enough for me to realize how rash I had been. If not for the fact that I had kissed him back the first time, initiating that kiss had made it rather obvious how I felt. We can't win them all, right? I had lost the fight against my feelings. Who knew such a horrible expression as 'love' would be the thing to lower me from my untouchable pedestal. I stood up from the couch, heading for the door but then I remembered his words 'Stay with me'. How annoying... At least I could tease him about it when I got to see him.

As if reading my mind, Shinra came out of his makeshift operating room. "You can go see him now, though, don't let him move around too much. He might rip open his stitches." I nodded and headed down the short hall to the room and walked inside, closing the door behind me. Shizuo was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked surprise to see me "You stayed." With the roll of my eyes I stepped further into the room "You told me to, after all."

"Shizu-chan took a bullet for me~" I teased and he groaned "Well you were just standing there waiting for it. Besides, I can handle a few bullets. It's no big deal..." But it was. Two or three months ago would he have done that? Very unlikely. There was a brief silence between us. suddenly we both lunged at each other and our lips crashed together roughly. I pulled roughly at his bleached hair and straddled his thighs , he hissed and shoved me onto the bed as he threw his head back in pain and I took the chance to attack his exposed neck "Fuck, my thighs bleeding again." "Stop whining." He pulled my chin up so that we were staring at each other... Finally, he said in a wary voice "I think... I'm in love with you- god. Just saying that creeped me out. I need a fucking smoke."

I pouted and bit his bottom harshly , he shoved his tongue into my mouth in returned but I pulled away with a frown "Am I really that bad~?" "Your the worst person I've ever met. That's why your so goddamn lucky anyone even cares about you, Flea." That was harsh, but I shrugged anyway. Just then, Celty opened the door and froze in the doorway, before typing out quickly "[Sorry for the intrusion!]" she hurried out and we sat there for a moment before hearing someone's stomping coming towards us and Shinra rushed in with a whine "I told both not to break open the stitches!"

Shizuo confessed, Izaya gave up on resisting, and the striped gang leader is dead... Things are going to be all good now... Right? You'll have to wait and see~ :p


	11. Chapter 11

Hello~ did you notice? The rating is now M! (More like MA but...) so if you are not comfortable with the the rating, you should probably ditch this chapter completely. Thanks ;)

It was the Sunday after that whole mess with the Flea went down. I hadn't expected any sort of change from the Flea, nothing positive anyway... But that was hopeful thinking, huh? He had this thing now where he would 'accidentally ' bump my shoulder, 'accidentally' run his fingers along my side, because, you know, that happens all the time, right? I wasn't saying it was all that bad. Except, well... he'd pull away as quick as he had started and turn into a whiny bitch like normal, like what he had just done never happened. It bothered me. Made my skin itch and my head pound with a growing headache.

Was it maybe that he was messing with me because I had made it pretty clear what I annoyingly felt? or maybe, I wasn't clear enough... I had that Sunday off so I didn't begin to panic like I would on a work day when I looked over at the stove clock that read '12:37' as I entered the kitchen sluggishly, forcing myself to walk across the cold tile in order to grab something- anything to eat. I opened the fridge and was surprised. Not by the lack of food inside its confines but the lack of any fresh cut otoro among the small amount of food. What the hell was the Flea up to, here? Irritatedly I snatched the gallon of milk from the door roughly, too roughly as the shelf broke off, sending the glass bottle of some sort of sauce crashing on the floor, and my feet. Fuck it all! Ignoring the mess for the time being, I took a deep breath to calm myself and grabbed down a cup from the cupboard. I set it on the table as gently as I could and poured a glass if milk and chugged it. When it was empty I sat in the table and glared at the far wall of the apartment, down the short hall housing both bedrooms and the bathroom. "More." I growled and poured myself another glass, slamming it down on the table -luckily not hard enough to break it- when I emptied it much like the first.

What was I even doing? Was I... Mad that the Flea was also a pervert along with annoying and evil? What did I feel about this new side? In a way, it was... Almost okay... But goddamn it! How the hell do you respond to something like being felt up? Did he expect me to feel him up in return? I headed back to my room and changed out of my sweatpants into black slacks and a white button down. 'Couldn't be bothered with fussing over getting the little buds into the respectful holes so it laid open as I shuffled back it the kitchen and bent down to clean up the brown sauce and broken glass, now that my mind was a little less groggy I sighed frustratedly. There goes a nearly full bottle of ouster sauce. Fuck, that stuff was expensive!

The sound of a door closing drew my attention down the hall while I threw away the dirty paper towel I had used to clean it all up. Izaya was fully dressed, but his hair sticking up in the back gave away that he had just woken up as well. His red eyes lazily shifted to me, staying locked with mine for a full contemplative three seconds before he turned away and disappeared into the bathroom. I glared at the door before turning back to the kitchen. What the hell was that? Whatever. It's not as though I could make anything to eat besides instant noodles with my fridge never fully meeting the standardized amount of food a normal bachelor's fridge should. But... Could it be that in some weird ass way... I wasn't even considered that any longer...? Gah! Fuck! No! "No!" I had to repeat that last one just to make sure my brain knew I meant it. The Flea and I had made out. Yeah, I'm not saying that didn't happen, I'm also not saying I didn't enjoy it. God, was it even possible for lips to be so soft? Delicious pink with the slightest metallic flavor... Shit, I was in deep. I dug my palm into my eye socket just as the devil himself entered the room, eyeing me strangely but amused none the less, I managed to grit out "I need a smoke." Between my clenched teeth as I pushed past him, went through the living room (snatching up the pack laying on the corner of the coffee table) and pushed open the door to the two feet of balcony like any one of the apartments in this building had. Mumbling something along the lines of 'damn red eyed devil' I shoved my finger into the pack to pull one of those bad boys out and light up, but as I leaned against the railing my hand slipped.

The pack went falling to the street below. It had just... Slipped.

With a frustrated scream I yanked at my hair, spotting the plastic lawn chair I had set up out there, I picked it up and chucked it as hard as I could. It smashed through the building across the street forcefully. First the sauce, now my fucking SMOKES!? If the big guy thought this was fucking funny I'd track that cloud of his down and rip him a new one! I stomped back inside and Izaya stood against the wall separating the kitchen from the living room with his arms crossed, watching... But not saying anything. "I'm GOING to the FUCKING STORE!" He didn't say anything, and that just pissed me off more. I snatched my wallet from my room and went for the door. The Flea continued to watch me silently albeit amusement not hidden from his eyes. Arg! Stop staring at me, you freak!

I marched up to him, my height working to my advantage as I glared venomously down at him "Stop that!" He quirked an eyebrow at me, eyes traveling down then back to meet mine "Are you planning on going to the store like that?" I looked down and noticed my shirt still hanging open. Then, a finger flicked my nose back up. He laughed at my shocked expression "You really are hopelessly gullible, aren't you Shizuo~?" And now anger was bubbling up again. "Stop that!" "Hm?" "What the hell is wrong with you, Flea!? You kiss me, then flirt with me all week, now you're acting like it didn't happen- any of it! calling me 'Shizuo' like a fucking NORMAl person would- What the hell, Huh!?" And there was that sharp stare, almost sulking looking at the right angle. He looked down to my hand that at some point during the rant had gripped his shoulder tightly. "How does that have anything to do with going to the store~?" Oh, if you only knew how close I was to just throwing him out of the open balcony door... Fuck it. I yanked him forward and smashed his cracked lips that somehow still managed to stay so soft against my creased ones. He hesitated staying stif against me but when I tangled my hand in his hair he gave in and kissed back fiercely. I forced myself into his mouth and instantly was met with his tongue trying to over power my own. A growl mummer escaped from my throat and I pushed his back agains the six inch section of wall between either side. His hands slid down my bare chest, slowing when they reached my low hanging pants, sinking past the fabric and-

He pulled away with a breathy laugh as I tried to chase his lips, but he had turned his flushed face to the side "Shizu-chan is molesting me~! Aaa~!" I clicked my tongue and nipped at his jaw lightly but his snickering was killing the bulge that had just started to form in the front of my pants. I let go of him and he eyed me the way you might if you had just found out a dirty secret about someone. "I really really hate you." I sighed wryly, my anger was gone but a familiar ache in my muscles from the flex that convulsed through them when my temper flared was settling in it's place. "Asshole." And with that, I left for the store while buttoning up my shirt.

When I got back to the apartment complex the land lady gave me a bright smile in greeting and I nodded politely in acknowledgement. She was a nice lady but god fucking damnit. I was too angry at myself for getting so wrapped up in that fucking Flea... If I attempted a conversation in the state I was in I might've exploded on her for no reason and I liked the fact that she didn't see me as a monster... I wanted to keep it that way. The elevator held a sign: 'out of order' of course. In the amount of time it took me to go to the store and back some fat ass broke the elevator!- no, no... The stairs were fine, peachy even! I started up the steps... This wasn't about the smokes, the stairs, or the sauce bottle... "It's that fucking Flea!"

The door swung open and I shuffled lazily into the kitchen, not even bothering to take my shoes off. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan~!" So that had returned, had it? I scowled at the wall separating the two of us. No, it could stay right there, fine by me. My glare was meant for the filthy freeloader on the other side. But he didn't stay on the other side for long. He rounded the corner and resumed his staring games as I irritatedly put away the food I had bought. "Flea, I swear. I will rip out your creepy ass eyes if you don't stop staring."

He hummed and slid into the room more much like a snake with arms and legs. "Am I making you all... Hot and bothered~?" I ignored him. And he seemed to be a little put out that I hadn't reacted to his words, he thumbed absentmindedly through one of the grocery bags... And he was growing sulky again, the tension in the air between us as we both stood facing the counter with that sink and a small window above it covered by blinds. I growled "Stop that!" Without turning to face him, but I couldn't miss the image of him throwing his hands up in the air with a dramatic sigh as he turned to me from the corner of my eye. "What is it that I'm doing that gives a protozoan such as yourself a hostile reaction? Please, enlighten me, Shizu-chan~!" I turned to him, leaning most of my weight on the elbow resting lazily across the lip of the sink. "You keep sulking like a little kid or something! Every time you almost start to act like you're out of it, you fall right back in! I'm sick of watching it, hearing it, and feeling it!"

There his calculative expression faltered, his eyes shifting to the side momentarily as he took a step back and recollected himself. But I wasn't having none of that mask he was reconstructing. I gripped his wrist tightly and pulled him back and he stumbled a little trying to yank himself free. My eyes narrowed in on him "What the hell are you playing at?" He laughed, but it wasn't an annoyingly amused laugh. It was a tired and slightly resigned chuckle.

"Shizu-chan, I've decided I'm moving out on Tuesday." Wait... What? He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest defensively "Between the sexual tension you've created, and the very tempting urge to cut you into pieces... And I don't need to be here any longer, so I am going back to S-" fucking Flea! I pulled him against my chest roughly, he eyed me warily. His hand holding his switchblade trapped against our chests. "Fine! Fucking leave!" He groaned when my grip tightened even more "I will, so let me go." His glare was sharp, cutting me in place of his blade. And then he was leaning up and kissing me. Was it that fighting with me turned him on...? God, I didn't even fucking care. Because now I had him. A growl rumbled through me and I pushed him against the counter, not waiting any time and shoving my tongue into his mouth, pushing and sucking his defiant one that was trying it's hardest to rule the kiss. But I won the battle for dominance when I lightly bit his tongue and he let out a withering moan. His hands Were traveling down my body again. When he couldn't find the skin to skin contact with my chest as he had had before, he wiggled his other arm free and dragged his knife down the middle of my shirt. The fucking shirt Kasuka had given me! The sound of buttons scattering to the floor drew me back. I glared down at his smirking face, his fingers collecting the blood from where his switchblade had cut more than the shirt and licked it off his finger. That's gotta be bad for you. I picked him up and he stiffened, probably thinking I was going to throw him into the wall like I had done quiet a few times. But at the moment, that was the last thing I had intended. I laid him down on the table top and his grin widened "Are you going to eat me, Shizu-chan~?" Something like that... Er... I should probably take him to the bedroom. This was kinda one of two things a bed was made for after all... I went to pick him up again but he squeezed the front of my pants and I dropped him back down, the table leg cracked, but didn't break. He shrugged and started undoing my belt. I pulled at his jacket and he swatted my hand away "Don't rip my jack!" He pulled it off himself before finishing up with my pants. I let a groan of relief at the release of some pressure and pulled the curious Flea to his feat. Pulling off his shirt quickly before attaching our lip once again in a passion frenzy . His hand slipped into my open pants and tugged roughly a few times, making me break the kiss to swear at the ceiling. He hummed with a slight snicker as he tugged again "I had no idea Shizu-chan had such a big chichi! You must make your family so proud~!"

I tugged at his pants zipper irritably "Why the hell do you wear such tight pants. This is going to be hell to take off..." He winked "But you like the way they look, don't you, Shizu-chan~?" Ookkaayyy, plan B, plan B! I yanked the tight fabric down, forcing myself not to look at his... And turned him around, bending him over the table that settled against the top of his creamy white thighs. His breath was quickening and he tried to turn and face me "Awe~ but Shizu-chaaan~! I want to see your face~!" Damn, if him talking about my... 'Chichi' wasn't enough, telling me he wanted to watch my face ass we- it certainly had my face heating up. "Hold on." Looking around for...something... Ah, but the pack I had gotten as a gag gift from Shinra a few years back were thrown somewhere in my closet. Shit... Kinda shitty that I threw them there, never thinking 'one day, I'm gonna fuck Izaya in the ass, I'll probably need these condoms.' Which now that I think about it, is reasonable. Hell, three months ago- no, one month ago I wouldn't have thought this was going to happen.

Giving up on practicality, I squeezed my eyes shut and drew my hand out in front of his mouth "... Suck, or its gonna be painful." He chuckled but did as I told. The feel of his tongue slipping between my fingers, sucking and coating them with hot liquid. Involuntary shivers ran down my spin. I pulled my fingers back reluctantly, watching the string of spit still connecting them to his panting lips disappear slowly. "Not one for foreplay, eh~?" Foreplay? I paused watching the back of his head "Do you... Want foreplay?" He rubbed his ass back into my dick. Hissing, I dug my fingers into his hips and pushed him more into the table, he gasped as his rubbed into the hardwood surface. "J-just touch me!" His pale, slim body was already so affected by me? I had barely touched him. Hesitantly I reached out, running my dry fingers feather light down the bow his spin. He shivered and looked over his shoulder at me with a pout, whither it was real or not I have no idea. "Shizu-chan is such a tease!" I found myself smirking in response. For once it felt like I truly won. I had caught the Flea, and now... He was going to mine. If not completely, like I wanted, at least in body. I leaned over him, my bare chest pressed into his back. "I'm putting them in now." My fingers, coated in his spit ran around the ring of muscles. He twitch away and softly muttered a curse... This was new to me, and it was obvious this wasn't something the Flea was use to, at all. I mean, did he even let anyone else touch him in anyway? If not I can imagine gentle touches were new and... Exciting.

Slow and as gently as I could, I slid one of my fingers in. His breath hitched. I bit my lip to keep at bay my bewildered and awed expression. The feeling of him clamping down on my finger, then relaxing only to tighten again. "You need to relax." A breathy whisper came from him, but I couldn't hear what he had said, my finger finally knuckle deep I started to pull back and slowly thrust it back in but I slowed immediately when I heard him gasp sharply "Please! Oh Gods! Shizu-chan!" Please could really mean anything right now. What could he be asking for? Does he like the feeling of my fingers pulling back out? No , I realized I um... Had been avoiding a certain section if his body that had grown desperate for attention. Well, it's not like its nothing I've never seen before... Expect... it was. My hand trailed down from where it had been holding his hips still, slowly creeping around the front of his pelvic bone until my fingers brushed the base of something burning hot. Grabbing another guy's dick... I never had thought I'd be doing this after coming back from the grocery store... If I had, damn... I'd be more prepared.

"Shizu-chan~ faster!" He was trying to use that fake high pitch voice but it broke into a moan that he choked on. From this position I couldn't really see what I was dealing with. But from my quickening strokes, I felt that it was wet, leaking down his beautiful soft thighs and on the table top. My knuckles bumped against the edge of the wood on every upwards tug, probably skinning them. Hell, I could have broken them and I wouldn't be able to stop. His moans and desperate breathy laughs every so often as I slid a second finger in behind him were driving me crazy. All of his sounds and feels sending electricity throughout my body and my blood somewhere south of my stomach.

"Izaya... Damn." He laughed breathlessly "I bet Shizu-chan-ah! I-is all neglected-" he suddenly arched his back off the table, his breath even more labored. I kissed his shoulder blade, while ramming my fingers back against whatever the hell I had just hit inside him as my other hand clung tightly to just under the tip, my thumb sweeping over his slit with every thrust. Those delicious sounds...

After less than a minute of that, he suddenly stood straight. I pulled my fingers out and let my hand slip from his member. He turned to me and I gasped. If not for the face he wore, not a mask but all the feeling he was feeling at that moment clearly reflected, it was how fucking sexy he was. The only clothing pushed down to his ankles making me suddenly feel over dressed so I tugged off my shirt. His pink nipples rousingly perked to either the cold or pleasure... And his sex... He bent down, pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. My breathing all together stopped as his face was mere inches from my exposed erection. Then wordlessly he leaned forward and... Kissed it.

"Fuck! What the hell was that!?" He looked up to me, that annoyingly sly smile returning from the pits of hell "Awe~? Did Shizu-chan want more attention than kisses~?" I glared and he rolled his eyes before looking back to my twitching member with a hum. "Fiiinnnee~ I'll make you all wet so it will go in easier. But you really should take off your pants. Don't you know it's degrading to your partner if you expect them to expose themselves completely but you don't do the same~? Honestly, Shizu-chan." He took hold of me with a sigh. Hot air blowing over me, I gritted my teeth together. "And how would you know-... Something like that, Flea?"

It's not as though I was jealous. No. Not at all... I just thought that he was 'too good for humans' or some shit so I was curious. He licked his lips and got down on his knees "If you're getting jealous Shizu-chan, I'll have to spank you~ I'm an informant and a gentleman, I know how to do things even if I never do them. It's better to have the skills before you need it, don't you think~?" So... He hadn't done thins before... He's mouth suddenly came down around me, drawing me out of my thoughts with a hiss. He didn't hesitate, did he? His slick tongue wrapped around me in a way I knew must be a sin. Izaya's hand around the base pumping up as his head thrusted down. I threw my head back cursing the ceiling louder this time and my hand dug into his silky and a little damp black hair. But as soon as he had started, he yanked his head away, his tongue out, a wight spit dripping down his chin. A smirk plastered on his face "My my~ I thought for sure you had started cumming! But you're just leaking a lot~" he poked the sticky tip experimentally and I growled "One can only imagine how much actually comes out when you release, eh~?" I had enough of this.

I dragged him to his feat and laid him out on the table top again, legs spread open with me in between. "There. That was foreplay." He laughed "I'm proud of you, Shizu-chan~! Though, I'd rather be in a position I could ram myself down on you. But I guess this is fine." I took a sharp breath through my nose, trying to push that imagine away for the time being. "Are you done." "I think you mean 'are you ready?'." I groaned "are you ready, then?" He nodded and I sighed in relief. If he had gotten me this close and then decided to back I think I would kill him.

The tip pushed through the ring of muscles, tight heat closing around me. Okay okay, take it slow... Even if this was the Flea I would be mortified if I made him bleed this way. "Shizu-chan..." I looked up from where I was disappearing, to his eyes. They were closed and his eyebrows drawn together, lips parted slightly. He looked a bit flustered when his eyes slipped open and saw me staring down at him. "What?" "I've never seen you make these kind if faces before." He winced in pain but managed a smile "I would hope not."

When I finally made it all the way in we both let out shaky breaths, sweat sliding down us, the heat from the core of our linked bodies making breathing feel impossibly hard. "I-I'm going to move." I pulled back slowly, feeling the shiver that ran down his spin from the movement and thrusted back in with as much restraint as I could manage. He moaned, that was a good sign. I pulled back again and shoved back in rougher, faster. Every time I shoved a little harder, a little quicker. And he gave me the most amazing noises, I never wanted them to stop. At one point, when I had found a certain rhythm, I had leaned down into him, ignoring the sound of the table creaking and attacked his lips, swallowing the sounds and he had taken the opportunity to rake his nails up my back.

He arched off the wood and throw his head back in a gasp, my lips started on his neck with growl. How could anyone make that kind of noise? How could anyone look so... So hot. How could anyone taste so good? Maybe I was become a cannibal because of him. A new and yet familiar kind of heat that had been swirling around in the pit of my stomach now dropped and I knew what was about to happen. I grabbed hold of him, pumping as harshly as my thrusts had gotten and the mewling and moans of that stupid nickname he had given me was it. Thick and hot, more than I had ever gotten from my own hand- spilled into him. Thrusting less forcefully as I rode it out. He came three of four thrusts later with a face I'm sure would be on my mind for at least a month. Beautiful... Handsome... Whatever you wanna use... He was just... I had never realized just how... "God, I love you." Damnit. Why the hell would you say that? This was still Izaya after all. But he didn't looked bothered... Though, was amusement much better? "Shizu-chan loves god~? Or are you referring to me as your god~?" I reluctantly pulled out. Standing naked in my kitchen with a naked man on the table... Seriously... When had I thought that this was a good place to have sex?

"Awe~ don't act like you're the one with the hurting butt, Shizu-chan~ I love you too.." I looked back to him with a bewildered expression and he narrowed his eyes and sat up with a grunt of pain "Don't look into it too much. I don't really believe in the concept of 'love' and-" I kissed him. Not like I had before with force.. But a simple chest kiss... Even if this was a one time thing, if the Flea moved out and never wanted to speak of this again... This one sweet kiss I had managed to not break -like everything else- and Izaya's lips tentatively moving against mine had made it all worth the risk...

Fuck, have I always been such a sap?

Soo~ one more chapter to go! I hope you stick around for the conclusion of this story!


	12. Chapter 12

This was the clearest my thoughts had been in quite some time. That would make sense, the smell of cigarets providing me with second hand smoking for nearly four months would make my brain mush. Ah, but I felt lighter on my feet than I had in a while as I stepped out into the street. A being such as myself wasn't meant to be cooped up inside the den of a monster.

The sound of footsteps behind me didn't matter, Shizu-chan would behave himself. My nose wrinkled slightly as the smoke drifting in the air became apparent. He was going to die from all that smoking, oh well. He puffed out another breath, standing along side me. He really is bad at talking for someone who constantly is having emotional outburst. Fine, fine... I'll start for him "What is Shizu-chan~? You look a bit constipated." And there was a more familiar expression, I was beginning to miss the days when he only ever glared at me.

"I'm not... Constipated, asshole." A smile made its way to my face and I shook my head "I was thinking about... The other day..." My smile faltered briefly but I quickly replaced it with a smirk "I'm sure you were~" there was a pause, and then he was facing me "Is it because of that? Is that why you're moving back to shinjuku?" His voice held a certain amount of anger and annoyance, but there was a bit of a plea in his words. Very different from what I was use to... Hmm. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him with a shrug "If you've forgotten already, I think I should remind you, Shizu-chan. I told you I was leaving and THEN you mauled me while confessing your love for me." It was almost, in a very strange way, cute the way he decided the floor was a better place to glare at than having to look me in the eye. "God damnit, you don't have to say it like that!" "And yet I did. Is Shizu-chan going to punish me~?" When he didn't respond I turned back to face the street, gripping the handle of my luggage at my side "I have a flat I still pay for and it's far better than that crummy little space you call home." "You're pushing it, Flea." A startled sounding laugh broke out from within me "Oh I am, am I? Can Shizu-chan not handle the truth~?"

I expected fists to come hurtling at me, but instead he pulled (albeit roughly) on my arm, yanking me into his chest. No, no. He was suppose to do his Shizu-chan thing and ruin everything... But here he was, hold my limp with shock ridden limbs in his arms tightly and making my chest both flutter and fall. My hands, hesitant at first, began to raise and pull him even tighter. Ah, but this was in the open, the sun already lost behind the buildings but bright enough to still recognize us with the street lamps not turned on yet. This would make me look... Weak. People could easily use this open display of affection against me. In that moment however, that didn't register to me. Just the feel of him. Who knew I would like cuddling monsters? It was laughable the way this had all spiraled out of my control.

Finally, I regained some self control and reeled myself back. "Throwing yourself on me isn't going to change my mind, Shizu-chan." He tapped his cigaret and ash fell lightly to the concrete "I'm not going to try and stop you. But you better get this through your thick skull 'cuz I'm only saying this once; I'm not pretending this didn't happen, and I remember what you said-what I said."

Before I had a chance to respond, Namie's boring black car pulled up, her face showing her annoyance from me pulling her away from her brother stalking to take me back to shinjuku clear. I would have asked Dotachin for another ride, but Namie had had the last couple of months off and I was ready to get back to being a sadistic boss. I gave Shizuo a teasing smile in response to his irritated glare at the car, maybe at Namie, now wouldn't that be an interesting glare off. But She would win, Shizu-chan isn't anal enough to beat her.

"Tottle-loo, Shizu-chan~!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling at the way his furrowed brow uncreased and his jaw went slack, his cigaret falling to the floor without much care. I headed to the car with a satisfied feeling of leaving him to flounder a bit.

But just as I started to pull the back door open and throw my bag in, I heard his quick steps and turned right into his trap. Lips passionately attacking mine, over whelming. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth and his body pushing me back against the car. I wasn't completely unresponsive, battling his tongue back to where it had come from, Shizu-chan growled and detached our lips only to start attacking my neck. I laughed breathily, though a moan escaped me as he bit down on a hicky made a couple of days ago that was starting to become light. But it would seem he wasn't going to let it heal. His hands started to work their way under my shirt just as I gasped and the horn of the car was held down full fource. Oh wow, I had actually forgotten where we were, that it was Nimie's car We were making out against. Shizu-chan is such a sneaky little monster.

I pushed him away, it looked as though he was a bit sheepish, maybe even embarrassed by his sudden and very intimate display of affection. I myself had to stop my face from flashing the same expression, but the growing warmth on my cheeks was a bit harder to escape. Shizu-chan straightened a bit, a serious expression coming to his features "I'll see you around then." I hummed and poked my tongue out as a smirk settle back in place "Maybe~"

The car's engine revved and I rolled my eyes, finally throwing my suitcase in the back and climbing into the passenger seat. I guess, in a way it had been a good time, I learned a lot of things about Shizu-chan that I can use against him... I learned a bit about myself in a way. I had never even realized I was attracted to him, it would only make sense, considering I loved all my people the same... But he wasn't one of my people, he was a monster, completely and utterly in his own class.

"I didn't know you were gay." Namie said in that not interested and a bit annoyed sort of way, I sighed stretching out my back a little as I easily said "That's because it's none of your business." She snorted "Believe me, I would have been fine never knowing what you two were really up to. But after what you did up against my car, I think I can't unsee it." I pursed my lips thinking it over while turning to the window, catching sight of my reflection, the red bruise visible on my neck, wet and tingly feeling still. "I think I may be dating him now."

Two months later:

"IIIIIIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA"Shinra looked up from his phone, way up. Across the tops of the roofs flew the long legs of his blond haired friend. He sighed, looking back to his text conversation with Celty. "Hey there." He jumped slightly back as he took notice to Izaya's sudden appearance beside him, hands shoved into his jacket pockets and a amused smirk lazily splayed on his lips. "Gees! You scared me!" "I could see that~" Shinra looked over as the sound of something being smash came echoing down the street, his eyes shifted nervously back to Izaya "What did you do this time?" There was a simple shrug in response along with an ever widening grin. He was happy, sure in Shinra's opinion Shizuo and Izaya's relationship was... Different, but he couldn't remember a time when the both of the had been happier. Violent fighting had become a mock of domestic arguments in which he was almost one hundred percent sure Izaya would cause on purpose... They were weird, yes. But in an oddly caring way. He was just glad they had gotten past the stiff cloud of sexual tension he had stumbled upon when they were still living together. Shizuo had moved to -if possible- a smaller apartment that he could afford. The doctor had made the mistake of going over uninvited to congratulate him but had heard through the paper thin walls that Izaya already had.

A vending machine flew past him, smashing into the wall behind him, by the time he realized what was going on, Izaya was already gone and Shizuo was running by him, holes cut out of his shirt around his nipples and sleeves torn off. Shinra shook his head with weak chuckle. He had better hurry home to Celty before Shizuo catches him... Nothing good can come from that.

THE END

and so there it is, we have reached the end of this short little fic, I hope you liked it! :) comments are always welcome and I hope to see you again in another fanfic!


End file.
